


Migraine

by howdoyouusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, cas is learning to be a human, seriously all the fluff and none of the plot, the answer is no, this probably fits no where in canon but do i give a fuck??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyouusername/pseuds/howdoyouusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Cas adjusts to being human, there are many things he didn't expect. </p>
<p>Primarily, the torture that is a migraine and Dean's concern for his well being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been having migraines for the first time in their life? 
> 
> It's me!

       "Dean..." 

       "What's up, Cas?" 

       "I'm dying."

 

~~~~~~~

 

       Castiel took the ibuprofen from Dean, and, after a sharp look, the glass of water as well. 

       "These little pills aren't going to impede my demise, Dean, and I do not appreciate this." Cas protested even as Dean pushed him to a lying position on the couch. He tossed a blanket over the sulking angel. He laughed when Cas turned to face the back of the couch frowning. 

       "Sammy used to get these when he was a kid. Just take it easy, I'll be back in a minute." With this Dean walked off, cutting off all the lights and the radio as he went. He turned the air down, leaving the bunker completely silent. Cas heard him dial Sam, away on a case, and speak quietly with him for a moment before saying goodbye.

       Cas was pretty sure Dean was wrong about this whole not-dying thing. As an angel, he had died a fair few times and was sure this would be one of them. His head pounded, every light or sound or smell an assault, constantly on the verge of expelling what little he had in his stomach. He had been too sensitive to the rich smells of the kitchen to find anything to eat that morning. He personally wished Dean would assist him in seppuku instead of trying to fix him with pills and home made solutions. Death would definitely be preferable to this, Cas thought. 

       "Hey, buddy. You all right?" Dean came in then, voice low and quiet. "I brought you a puke bucket, but hopefully you won't need it." Cas groaned at this which made Dean laugh again. Cas really wasn't sure why his impending death was really all so amusing. 

       "Just leave me alone to die, Dean." Cas muttered against the faded fabric of the couch. Dean chuckled, still keeping his voice low to avoid irritating Cas. 

       "Nah. Not today, Cas. Budge up." He lifted Cas slightly and slipped under him to lay Cas's head in his lap. "Migraines can be a bitch but it'll help if you relax and let my do my thing. Go to sleep if you want to." 

       With this Dean began to run his hands through Cas's hair. He waited until Castiel relaxed, sinking into the couch and Dean's lap before pressing gently into the center of his forehead. Cas let out a little whimper at this, and Dean immediately pulled back. 

       "No, keep going," Cas almost begged as he pulled Dean's hand back to his head. Dean smiled and went back to work, playing with Cas's hair and scratching lightly at the base of his skull before pressing, even more gently, between Cas's eyes. The angel hummed. Dean moved his hands to press his middle finger to one of Cas's temples, his hand wrapped across his forehead to press at the other with a thumb. Cas let out a little sigh at this, going even more boneless across Dean's lap. 

       Dean moved back to his hair. It was really more thick than it looked, Dean thought absently. He slid his hand down to Cas's neck to softly push at the muscles there. When Sam had migraines, he always had had a stiff neck and shoulders. He kneaded at the knots across Cas's shoulders and the top of his spine. Cas groaned a bit, and Dean realized he was asleep. He played with Cas's hair for a few minutes more, had to make sure the headache stayed away, right? It was his duty as Cas's... whatever to help him adjust to being human. And migraines were difficult to adjust to. Right? 

       Dean finally couldn't justify himself any longer and slipped out from under Cas. He moved to walk away and paused. Dean stepped back, swiftly bent down to kiss Castiel on the forehead, and practically ran to his room. Hard to use "helping him be human" as an excuse to kiss an unconscious angel. He hightailed it back to his room and shut himself inside. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

       What the fuck time was it? 

       Dean's door cracking open had just woken him up. He rolled to his side, lifted his head off of his pillow and caught a glimpse of Castiel shuffling toward him. He decided to pretend he hadn't heard the angel come in or been woken. He though it might prove interesting to just let Cas do whatever he was going to do while he though he wasn't being watched. 

      Cas reached the side of the bed, lifted the blanket, and slid under it. He lifted Dean's arm and slid under it just as he had the blanket, tugging Dean's hand til it rested in his hair. Dean huffed a laugh at that, a scratched Cas's bedhead. He could feel Cas smile against his chest and snuggle closer. 

      "Goodnight, Dean." He murmured. 

      "You too, Cas." 


End file.
